Tú no sabes
by yunypotter19
Summary: Hola esta es la primera vez que hago un fic con canción espero sus comentarios, para saber si esta bien y hago alguno más o me retiro.Entren porfi..


Hola a todos este fic esta sacado de una canción, bueno espero que os guste os digo que la canción es **_Tu no sabes: de Don Omar_**, para quien lo quiera saber, bueno os dejo con el fic.

_**Tú no sabes…**_

Harry se encontraba tendido en la cama de Privet Drive, totalmente desecho deseando morir, dejar de sufrir, dejar de ser el chico que vivió, la muerte de Dumbledore era lo que le faltaba, sabía que tenía que seguir como mínimo hasta haber terminado con Voldemort y sus horcuxes, pero era tan duro ser quien era, era algo realmente duro.

Sus tíos seguían igual que siempre, y poco a poco en las dos semanas que llevaba en Privet Drive se había sumergido en una inmensa soledad, no había salido de su cuarto en esas dos semanas que llevaba allí.

En esas dos semanas no había dejado de llorar, le costaba aguantar todo ese dolor que sentía en su corazón, ya con Sirius había sido terriblemente duro, ahora con Dumbledore era también muy pesado y doloroso, ese hombre había sido una de las pocas personas que lo había querido, y apreciado, y al igual que las demás se había ido.

Nadie sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando, nadie entendía lo doloroso que era ser Harry Potter, nadie sabía lo duro que era el ver a la gente que quieres ir cayendo poco a poco por ti.

Ya no le quedaba nadie, absolutamente nadie que lo quisiera o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba.

Su corazón llamaba a gritos a esa persona que siempre había estado a su lado, a esa persona que nunca lo había dejado solo, pero por primera vez no estaba y lo único que podía hacer era seguir llorando, y hundiéndose en esa desesperación y en esa soledad que lo iba poseyendo poco a poco.

En su cuarto no había luz, había estado a oscuras sin dejar entrar nada de luz, pues le parecía que la oscuridad era lo que mejor iba con su estado de ánimo en esos momentos, y además se sentía a gusto en ella.

Tía Petunia no había dejado de notar el comportamiento de su sobrino, y solo se le ocurrió una sola cosa, algo que nunca admitiría ante nadie, en una de las ocasiones en las que Harry había conseguido conciliar el sueño entró al cuarto, y cogiendo unas cartas que su sobrino ni siquiera había abierto y llamando a la lechuza salió de este.

Unos días después recibió la respuesta a su petición, pues llamaron a la puerta de su casa.

Esta fue a abrir, y a la persona que se encontraba allí la dejo pasar, y le contó todo lo que había visto en su sobrino esos días.

**_Cuanto me duele que no estés aquí._**

**_Tú no sabes cuanto duele que no estés aquí._**

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele tanta soledad,**_

**_Al parecer tú no sabes que se siente el llorar _**

_**sin tener a nadie que te venga a consolar**_

**_De seguro si supieras estarías aquí_**

-Esto duele demasiado te necesito a mi lado ven a ayudarme por favor ven una vez más a mi lado.- decía Harry mientras pensaba en esa persona que nunca le había fallado y en los peores momentos siempre estaba a su lado.-

**_Tú no sabes cuanto duele que no estés aquí._**

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele tanta soledad**_

**_Al parecer no sabes que se siente el llorar _**

_**sin tener a nadie que te venga a consolar**_

**_De seguro si supieras estarías aquí conmigo._**

-Él ya no esta ya no lo veré más otra persona más que se va y ya solo me queda la soledad, por favor no me dejes seguir aquí solo en esta oscuridad.-

_**Aunque sin ti tan vivo deseando morir pensando**_

**_Que será de ti y buscando una razón para volver a vivir_**

_**Con todo y el mundo a mis pies tan solo sin poderte ver**_

**_Teniendo una sola fe y es volverte a ver para volver a crecer._**

-Necesito de tus ánimos, de tu sonrisa, de esa mirada tranquilizadora, necesito de todas y cada una de tus caricias, necesito de ti.

Tú no entiendes lo mal que lo estoy pasando por que no me ves seguro que si estuvieras aquí yo no estaría así, ven a ayudarme una vez más perdona que sea tan egoísta pero te necesito una vez más.-

**_Tú no sabes cuanto duele que no estés aquí._**

_**Cuanto me duele que no estés aquí**_

**_Tú no sabes cuanto duele que no estés aquí. _**

_**Cuanto me duele que no estés aquí**_

**_Tú no sabes cuanto duele que no estés aquí. _**

_**Cuanto me duele que no estés aquí**_

**_Tú no sabes cuanto duele… que no estés aquí._**

_**Cuanto me duele que no estés aquí**_

_**Cuanto me duele que no estés aquí.**_

-Te llamo y no vienes ¿será que me vas a fallar por primera vez, ¿será que esta vez no puedes sentir lo mal que me siento?-

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele que no estés aquí.**_

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele tanta soledad,**_

**_Al parecer tú no sabes que se siente el llorar _**

_**sin tener a nadie que te venga a consolar**_

**_De seguro si supieras estarías aquí._**

-Confió plenamente en que vendrás te espero como siempre, se que vendrás una vez mas a mi lado como siempre que estoy mal, aquí te espero una vez más.-

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele que no estés aquí.**_

_**Cuanto me duele que no estés aquí**_

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele tanta soledad,**_

_**Al parecer tú no sabes que se siente el llorar **_

_**sin tener a nadie que te venga a consolar**_

_**De seguro si supieras estarías aquí conmigo**_

**_Cuanto me duele que no estés aquí._**

-¿Por qué tardas tanto esta vez, ¿por qué aun no llegas Hermione?-

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele que no estés aquí.**_

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele tanta soledad,**_

_**No puede ser no sabes que se siente el llorar **_

_**sin tener a nadie que te venga a consolar**_

**_De seguro si supieras estarías aquí conmigo._**

La puerta se abre poco a poco, dejando ver a un Harry desesperado apoyado en una pared totalmente a oscuras llorando como durante todo el tiempo que lleva allí, y la silueta de una mujer se puede ver en la puerta y al ver el estado de este se lleva una mano a la boca e insta a la otra persona a que mire dentro del cuarto.

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele que no estés aquí.**_

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele tanta soledad,**_

_**Al parecer no sabes que se siente el llorar **_

_**sin tener a nadie que te venga a consolar**_

**_De seguro si supieras estarías aquí conmigo._**

Y en la puerta aparece la silueta de una muchacha que aparenta tener la edad del chico que esta dentro del cuarto destrozado, el que se ha encerrado en un mundo de soledad y espera que alguien le ayude a salir.

_**Aunque sin ti tan vivo deseando morir pensando**_

_**Que será de ti y buscando una razón para volver a vivir**_

_**Con todo y el mundo a mis pies tan solo sin poderte ver**_

**_Teniendo una sola fe y es volverte a ver para volver a crecer._**

La chica ingresa en el cuarto y con mucho cuidado se acerca al chico, se arrodilla a su lado y lo mira fijamente, al parecer él no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia.

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele que no estés aquí.**_

**_Cuanto me duele que no estés aquí._**

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele que no estés aquí**_

**_Cuanto me duele que no estés aquí._**

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele que no estés aquí**_

**_Cuanto me duele que no estés aquí._**

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele que… no estés aquí**_

_**Cuanto me duele que no estés aquí.**_

-Entiende que te necesito una vez más a mi lado aunque sea esta la última vez, no sabe cuanto duele esta soledad, ven por favor sálvame una vez más.-

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele que no estés aquí.**_

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele tanta soledad,**_

_**No puede ser no sabes que se siente el llorar **_

_**sin tener a nadie que te venga a consolar**_

**_De seguro si supieras estarías aquí._**

_**Cuanto me duele que no estés aquí.**_

-Y aquí estoy una vez más Harry mírame una vez más estoy aquí, para ayudarte para que sepas que no estas solo, que esta soledad es solo momentáneamente, que yo me encuentro a tu lado como siempre, con mis ánimos, para que veas que siempre podrás contar conmigo y eso nunca cambiara.-

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele que no estés aquí.**_

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele tanta soledad,**_

**_Al parecer tú no sabes que se siente el llorar _**

**_sin tener a nadie que te venga a consolar._**

Harry levanto la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa siempre tranquilizadora de la persona más importante en ese momento en su vida, de la persona que nunca antes lo había fallado y una vez más ahí estaba a su lado, justo cuando más la necesitaba, allí estaba ella, para darle su apoyo, sus caricias y sus sonrisas sinceras sin mentiras, sin engaños, sin ninguna farsa, eran reales y de corazón, y solo eso necesitaba para poder seguir adelante el saber que le quedaba alguien.

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele que no estés aquí.**_

_**Tú no sabes cuanto duele tanta soledad,**_

**_De seguro si supieras estarías aquí conmigo._**

-Una vez más estas aquí conmigo.- dijo este abrazando a la castaña, y dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran mientras ella le respondía al abrazo una vez más y dándole las caricias que él necesitaba, pues aunque nunca se lo dijese él siempre podía contar con ella, por que para ella él era lo más importante, y aunque le costara mucho no pensaba dejarlo nunca sufrir como por lo visto lo había echo esas dos últimas semanas.

-Siempre estaré ahí contigo Harry siempre que sepa lo mal que estas estaré allí para darte mi apoyo una vez más.- se separaron lo justo para mirarse a los ojos y él poder ver que ella no le mentía y ella poder ver que la soledad había desaparecido de su rostro una vez más gracias a ella.

Mientras ellos se abrazaban Petunia no dejaba de mirarlos sabiendo que eso era lo mejor que podía haber echo para ayudar a su sobrino, pues al parecer al fin su sobrino había encontrado algo bueno en su vida, y se sentía mal al ver que ella no había sido nada bueno en la vida de su sobrino pero lo echo, hecho esta, y estaba segura de que al menos ella si le daría bastantes cosas buenas, y sobre todo nunca volvería a estar en esa inmensa soledad.

…………………………….Fin………………………

Aquí traigo algo nuevo, espero que os guste es la primera vez que utilizo una canción en un fic espero que este bien espero sus opiniones, bueno hasta otra y prometo actualizar pronto los otros dos fics.

Buybuy.


End file.
